1. Field of Technology
The embodiments generally relate to navigating content displayed in a user interface of an application.
2. Background
Web browser applications typically allow a user to store lists of frequently accessed content for later retrieval. Upon receiving a selection of content from the list, the web browser applications display the selected content. However, if the user wants to view other content from the list, current web browser applications require the user to select the content of interest from the lists in order to access the content thereby degrading the user experience.